EN LÍNEA
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Cansado y estresado por culpa del trabajo, Eren creía que nada mejoraría el día de mierda que estaba llevando. Hasta que recibió una ronda de mensajes candentes de parte de su novio... y entonces todo cambió. EreRi. One-Shot. UA. OoC. Lemmon. [¡Para Neko!]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** | **PWP** _(Plot? What Plot?)_ | One-Shot.

 **N/A:** Neko-chan, va para ti. Espero que te guste ❤.

 **Ojo** : es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **EN LÍNEA.**

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_.

 **Dedicado a:** _Neko Akira Jeager._

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Nunca creí que un simple mensaje cambiaría mi día entero.

Esa mañana había estado fatal, la noche anterior me había desvelado terminando un informe de último minuto para mi viejo y amargado jefe. Me acosté cerca de la una de la madrugada y, para colmo, tenía insomnio. Pegar el ojo me había costado muchísimo, tanto así que terminé durmiendo a las cuatro de la madrugada, sólo para levantarme a las siete para poder llegar al trabajo. No pude desayunar nada porque iba tarde, nada más alcancé a darme una ducha rápida para, al menos, llegar un poco despierto a la oficina.

Después estaba el tráfico interminable de María, estuve casi una puta hora ahí atorado hasta que los demás autos empezaron a andar. El café que había comprado en la cafetería cercana a mi casa se derramó sobre mi corbata nueva —regalo, por cierto, de mi novio. Oh sí, él iba a matarme de mil maneras diferentes— cuando un idiota se atravesó en mi camino y me hizo frenar de golpe.

Gruñí todas esas maldiciones que mi novio me había enseñado —porque vaya que tenía un lenguaje demasiado florido— y toqué el claxon varias veces, nada más para sacar un poco de todo ese estrés que estaba golpeándome con fuerza esos últimos días.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, contrario a lo que había pensado, mi día no mejoró. Empeoró, de hecho. Tenía mucho trabajo, informes que presentar, revisar y entregar al jefe. Una junta de último que yo debía guiar porque el responsable había faltado por supuesta enfermedad. Así que sí, terminé metido en un cuarto enorme con un montón de viejos gordos y barbudos —tales cual como mi jefe— que no hacían más que mirarme como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas a las preguntas del universo.

Al menos, una hora después, supe que no lo había hecho tan mal cuando mi jefe me felicitó y golpeó mi hombro amistosamente. Al parecer, todo salió de maravilla. Pese a eso, no me sentí mejor, la cabeza me dolía como nunca —quizá por la falta de sueño o por haber redactado toda una propuesta que sonora convincente en menos de treinta minutos— y por un momento creí que el estrés acabaría conmigo.

Pero no sucedió así.

En realidad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa con un montón de carpetas y papeles bajo el brazo, mi mañana cambió radicalmente cuando mi móvil sonó avisándome de un mensaje en el WhatsApp.

Primero fue raro, porque yo no solía recibir mensajes tan temprano y menos durante la hora del trabajo. Por eso, y movido por la curiosidad, metí todo el papelero que traía en las manos bajo mi brazo y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

 **LLAMADAS | CHATS (1) | CONTACTOS**

Luego de quedarme parado como vil estúpido en medio de ese pasillo, y de pestañar continuamente mirando la pantalla táctil, decidí pasar mi dedo sobre ella, de nuevo, para abrir el mensaje. Fue extraño, en serio. El escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de mi columna vertebral se extendió hasta mis brazos tras cada pequeñísimo segundo que pasaba leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 9:30 a.m._

 **[No me puedo concentrar en el trabajo. Estoy ansioso por verte en la noche.]** _9:30 a.m._

Si soy absolutamente sincero, no supe cómo reaccionar al principio. Levi —mi novio— no era del tipo que mandase mensajes durante las horas de trabajo, mucho menos si eran de _ese_ tipo. Pensé que era una broma, no de su parte sino de Hanji, su amiga del trabajo que solía molestarlo mucho.

Así que, teniendo eso en la mente y no queriendo hacerme falsas ilusiones, encogí los hombros, guardé el móvil de regreso en su lugar y seguí mi camino. La mañana estaba comenzando y yo tenía una enorme fila de papeles en mi oficina para revisar.

Pero no.

Para mi fortuna, no se trató de una broma.

 **(…)**

Era _casi_ mediodía ya.

Las horas, al menos para mí, se estaban haciendo eternas. Pese a que llevaba toda la mañana leyendo y corrigiendo informes antes de enviárselos al jefe, parecía que no avanzaba nada. La montaña de carpetas amarillas parecía hacerse más y más enorme tras cada pequeño segundo que pasaba, en serio.

Los ojos me ardían bastante —debía usar mis gafas más seguido— y mi cuello me dolía muchísimo, necesitaba un masaje con urgencia, mierda. No podía esperar a que fuera fin de semana para pasármela encerrado en casa de Levi, consintiéndolo y haciéndole el amor hasta el cansancio. Inconscientemente dirigí mis ojos hasta el pequeño calendario que yacía en mi escritorio. _Miércoles._ Apenas era miércoles.

Ahogué un gemido de desesperación y dejé caer la frente contra mi escritorio de madera. Mala idea, por cierto. Porque mis gafas se hundieron contra mi carne, provocándome más dolor.

—¡Ah, maldita sea! —refunfuñé, quitándome los lentes y arrojándolos al escritorio— Detesto mi vida. Mucho.

Iba a seguir con mi monólogo de maldiciones para mi vida, pero callé cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi oficina. Luego de soltar un carraspeo intenté recomponerme. Tomé los lentes que había tirado en mi berrinche, acomodé los papeles _importantes_ que se habían salido de su lugar y empujé mi corbata.

Era un hombre _serio_ y _dedicado_ a mi trabajo.

—Adelante —permití, con la voz más seria que encontré, mientras fingía leer un papel importante que, en realidad, era el menú del restaurante chino al que había ido la semana pasada.

Oh, ese guiso de res bañado en salsa de ostión sonaba fantástico.

La puerta se abrió y, como si de un ángel se tratara, Isabel —mi adorable, adorable secretaria— entró con una sonrisa y una bandeja rellena de _comida_. Comida _para mí_. _Comida_.

—Puedo apostarle cincuenta a que no desayunó nada esta mañana —dijo, cuando colocó la comida frente a mí. Era algún corte de carne (bistec, tal vez), con puré de papa, verduras y una cosa horrorosa que parecía ser chícharos en una esquina.

Sí. _Chícharos._

Sonreí al sentirme atrapado por ella.

—Tú lo sabes todo —bromeé, guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

Isabel rió como niña pequeña e hizo un ademán al aire.

—Sí, sí. Ahora cómase todo, incluido los chícharos, le hará bien.

Hice una mueca cuando mi mirada se dirigió de nueva cuenta a las pequeñas cositas verdes en la esquina del plato. Esa podía haber sido una buena comida si no fuera por esos malditos chícharos infernales. Luego de dedicarme una sonrisa demasiado tierna, Isabel salió de mi oficina cerrando la puerta de tras de sí.

Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerme de los chícharos —tirarlos a la basura no era una opción, seguro que Isabel revisaría ahí. Quizá podía lanzarlos al retrete y bajar la palanca…— cuando mi móvil sonó, anunciando otro mensaje. Tragué el trozo de carne que había metido a mi boca antes de alcanzar el aparato.

Nuevamente era de Levi.

Nuevamente me sentí perdido.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 12:10 p.m._

 **[Dime, Eren, ¿recuerdas esa vez que cogimos en la cocina de tu departamento? Fue maravilloso. Todavía recuerdo la manera tan salvaje en la que me penetrabas, nene. Te sentía tan dentro, deliciosamente profundo. Ese orgasmo fue épico. La manera en que te corriste dentro de mí, llenándome por completo… quiero sentirlo de nuevo, Eren. ]** _12:10 p.m._

Terminé de leer y me sentí acalorado. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los pantalones empezaron a apretarme cuando recordé esa noche fantástica en mi casa. Habíamos hecho el amor de una manera fascinante, casi animal. No me había resistido y lo follé duro contra cualquier superficie dura que se me atravesó en el camino, antes de llegar a mi habitación.

Jadeé excitado, recordando su rostro lleno de placer, sus ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y la saliva escurriendo por sus labios hinchados. _Oh, Dios_. ¿Eso era una erección en mis pantalones? _¿En serio?_

Dejando abandonada la deliciosa comida, y convenciéndome a mí mismo que esos mensajes realmente los escribía él —porque no había forma de que Levi le contara nuestra intimidad a alguien más—, decidí ir al baño para ocuparme de cierto doloroso y apretado asunto entre mis piernas.

Suerte que tenía un baño en mi oficina.

 **(…)**

El tercer mensaje llegó un par de horas después.

Estaba terminando de redactar un correo súper _importantísimo_ —que tenía que enviar esa misma tarde, sino mi jefe me mataría— cuando mi móvil timbró, haciendo vibrar levemente mi escritorio. Me mordí el labio inferior e internamente me debatí sobre si sería buena idea leerlo.

Podía decirse que tenía _miedo_ de abrirlo. El mensaje anterior me había dejado con una erección que sólo pude bajarme después de masturbarme en el baño de mi oficina, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. _Nunca_.

Sabía que no _debía_ hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Era un poco _curioso_ , después de todo.

Luego de lanzar una plegaria al cielo —y esperaba que fuera escuchada— para que fuera una conversación normal y no una que me dejara con la polla dura, tomé el móvil y deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla táctil. El mensaje se abrió casi de inmediato y, una vez que terminé de leerlo, sólo pude jadear en voz alta. _Alta_. Estaba seguro que mi pequeña asistente había escuchado, joder.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 2:02 p.m._

 **[Tengo una pregunta para ti, mocoso. ¿Listo? Ahí va: ¿cuál es la parte de mi cuerpo que más te gusta tocar, Eren? A mí me gusta tocar cada parte de ti. Adoro sentir los músculos de tu abdomen bajo mis dedos, me encanta repasar tus tetillas y escuchar esos gemidos animales que sueltas cuando toco tu polla, hasta que se pone dura, mojada y palpitante bajo mis dedos. ¿Te gusta, amor? ¿Te gusta cuando te toco hasta que tu cuerpo no lo soporta más y terminas corriéndote en mi cara? Mmm… Eren, te deseo tanto.]** _2:00 p.m._

Para ser sincero, terminé peor que la primera vez. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, _demasiado_. La erección dentro de mis pantalones no hacía más que palpitar con urgencia, deseando sentir las pequeñas manos de mi amante sobre ella. Joder sí, quería buscar a Levi en su trabajo y cogerlo ahí mismo, en su oficina sin importarme más.

Pero no lo hice.

¿La razón? Mi jefe me mataría —no literalmente porque eso lo convertiría en un asesino— por escapar del trabajo sin razón alguna. Además… quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar ese _singular_ juego al que Levi estaba sometiéndome.

¿Un poco _masoquista_ yo? Bueno, sí.

Lo único que hice fue contestarle el mensaje con la misma intensidad.

Y, oh por supuesto, terminé _jalándomela_ en el baño… _de nuevo_.

 **(…)**

Horas después, no había aparecido ningún otro mensaje.

Y de alguna manera eso estaba bien. Quiero decir, así no estaría todo distraído mirando el móvil a cada segundo —no es que lo hubiera hecho. _Pff._ Claro que no—. Así que, por el resto del día, todo había transcurrido con normalidad. Ya saben; lo típico en una oficina. Gritos por todos lados, papeles importantes tirados por doquier, litros y litros de café —para no dormir en pleno horario de trabajo—, Isabel entrando a mi oficina tan sólo para recordarme todas esas juntas que _yo_ tenía que atender porque mi jefe era un barrigón que prefería rascarse el ombligo y echarse a dormir en lugar de cumplir con sus deberes y más cosas que me provocaban estrés —y una posible muerte cerebral—.

Estaba tallándome los ojos con una mano, y sirviendo café en mi taza preferida con la otra, cuando mi móvil sonó. Esta vez, ni siquiera esperé para abrir el mensaje. En realidad, me había dado cuenta de que cada vez que leía uno, dejaba mi estresante realidad y me hundía en todos esos recuerdos candentes y sensuales que me llevaban lejos y me hacían sentir mejor que bien.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 4:02 p.m._

 **[Estoy distraído en la oficina y es por tu jodida culpa, mocoso. Sólo puedo pensar en ti, quiero tenerte a mi lado; quiero que me beses de esa manera que me vuelve loco y que me jodas tan duro que me dejes sin poder caminar. Diablos, Eren. ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo…?]** _4:00 p.m._

 _«Ah, coño. Maldita suerte la mía»_ pensé, masticando mi labio inferior.

Mi novio me mandaba mensajes calientes y yo no podía escaparme para ir a visitarle —y, muy probable, cogerlo hasta la inconsciencia—. En cambio, tenía que pasar casi otras cinco horas en la oficina —porque mi jefe quería que revisara más informes en su lugar—, mientras me pudría en mi miseria interna y me masturbaba en el baño con el recuerdo de mi novio.

 _Patético_ , ¿no?

Detestaba mi vida.

 **(…)**

—Toma, estas también ya las revisé. El _señor Barrigón_ sólo tiene que firmarlas —tras el apodo que usé para referirme a mi jefe, Isabel se soltó a las carcajadas mientras tomaba las siete carpetas amarillas que le extendía.

Le miré reír y sólo pude sonreír al mismo tiempo que buscaba los demás papeles importantísimos que mi jefe debía firmar y que debían estar en algún lado. Quizá bajo las cientos de bolsas de aluminio de papas saladas y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

No, no era un desastre. Por lo general solía ser bastante más organizado —créanme, lo era. Mi novio tenía un TOC con mantener todo en su sitio; a la perfección, y algo de eso se me había pegado—. Lo que sucedía conmigo se llamaba estar parado al borde del estrés. Ya saben, ese momento donde quieres salir gritando de algún lugar, mientras te jalas los cabellos y le levantas el hermoso dedo medio a tu jefe, porque estas harto de hacer _su_ trabajo. Sí, ese glorioso momento.

Lástima que sólo fuera un sueño.

Luego de un rato más de risas, Isabel se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos y tomó una gran respiración mientras me miraba con algo parecido a la desaprobación, cuando extendí en su dirección más papeles.

—Eso se llama explotación laboral, señor Jaeger —se quejó, pero de todos modos tomó las carpetas—. No debería permitir que el _señor Barrigón_ lo explote de esta manera.

—Bueno, Izzy, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Dejando de lado la explotación, tengo un buen puesto y la paga es bastante buena, así que no puedo quejarme —medio mentí, con una sonrisa.

Mi asistente hizo un sonido con la boca y arrugó el entrecejo de manera cómica.

—Está bien, sólo asegúrese de descansar lo suficiente, señor.

Después de una despedida y de que me recordara de que tenía otra junta que atender en lugar de mi jefe, Isabel salió de mi oficina.

Solté un suspiro y revolví mi cabello. Necesitaba vacaciones urgentemente; necesitaba relajarme, estar un tiempo alejado de todo lo que implicaba trabajar. Quizá podía invitar a Levi a pasar las vacaciones juntos… Mmm… sí, era una buena idea.

Mis vacaciones eran en septiembre, ¿qué mes estábamos?

Nuevamente, buscando alivio de algún tipo, mis ojos se dirigieron al calendario sobre mi escritorio sólo para hundirme en una enorme y _negra_ depresión. Apenas era junio. _Junio_. A ese paso iba a morir, estaba seguro.

Entonces, como si de algún llamado divino de tratara, mi móvil timbró. Las hojas bajo él se agitaron un poco debido a la vibración, y no me quedó más que sonreír cuando imaginé que se trataba de mi novio.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 6:01 p.m._

 **[De una vez te advierto, mocoso: cuando te vea, una vez no será suficiente. Más te vale estar preparado porque no dormiremos en toda la noche. Quiero que me cojas, Eren. Quiero que entierres tu polla muy dentro de mí y que me hagas gritar de placer. Joder, ¿tienes idea de lo excitado que estoy ahora?]** _6:00 p.m_.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mierda.

¿Por qué Levi tenía ese poder sobre mí?

¿Cómo era capaz de dejarme tan excitado con un simple mensaje…?

 **(…)**

Una hora después, con un dolor de cabeza implacable y varios pastillas de paracetamol en mi sistema, terminaba una propuesta —que, por cierto, debió hacer mi jefe—, y leía algunos puntos importantes que se tocarían en la junta a la que iba a entrar en un par de minutos, realmente pensé que los mensajes por parte de Levi se habían acabado porque ya no había aparecido ningún otro, además él no había estado en línea desde que envió el anterior.

Realmente fue un error pensar eso.

Mientras caminaba un poco apresurado por los pasillos de la empresa, esquivando compañeros de trabajo y arreglándome la corbata aún con esa _preciosa_ mancha de café adornándola, para llegar a la sala de reuniones, mi móvil sonó.

Durante un momento sopesé el no abrir el mensaje, porque sabía exactamente a qué me enfrentaría, y créanme no iba a ser nada bonito estar parado frente a un montón de inversionistas con una erección casi rompiéndome los pantalones.

Pero bueno, ¿acaso no dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato?

No supe cómo o por qué, pero antes de pensar con claridad ya había abierto el mensaje.

Y decir que me arrepentí era una cochina mentira.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 7:10 p.m._

 **[Estoy recostado en mi cama, esperando por ti… ¿Puedes adivinar qué traigo puesto, Eren? ¿No? Bueno, ahí te va una pista. Y adivina qué… no traigo nada debajo.]** _7:00 p.m._

Con ese mensaje, venía una imagen adjunta. Y, _ave María purísima_ , casi caigo desmayado.

Era una fotografía. Una fotografía de Levi. _De Levi_.

Él yacía recostado en su enorme cama —la reconocí por el color de las sábanas, ya que siempre usaba el mismo—, no se veía más que del cuello para abajo, pero era él. Podía reconocerlo por ese color de piel y ese coqueto lunar en el muslo izquierdo, que tanto me gustaba besar y lamer. Él estaba usando una camiseta — _mi camiseta_ — gris oscuro, que le quedaba un tanto larga, así que sólo cubría lo suficiente, y tenía una pierna flexionada, por lo que podía ver —más o menos— que en serio no traía nada debajo.

La saliva se atoró en mi garganta mientras me volvía a sentir totalmente acalorado, agitado. Mi polla palpitó, advirtiéndome de una cercana erección. Aguanté la respiración y con una rapidez que no sabía que tenía, guardé el móvil al mismo tiempo que me sostenía de la pared.

Maldita fuera mi suerte.

 **(…)**

Dos jodidas horas después —sí, _dos_ —, daba por terminado la _puta_ reunión.

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo ahí dentro, con un dolor de cabeza infernal —mierda de paracetamol que no sirvió— y con ganas de dejarlo todo e ir con mi novio a pasar un « _tiempo de pareja_ » —en otras palabras, tener sexo sin descanso— y _descargar_ todo el estrés que estaba consumiéndome.

Me permití dejarme caer en una silla en esa enorme sala de reunión cuando todos se hubieron ido. Todo a mi alrededor parecía dar vueltas e incluso sentía que el nudo de mi corbata se hacía cada vez más y más apretado, porque el jodido oxigeno de me estaba acabando.

Me aflojé la corbata y tallé mis ojos sintiendo cada gota de cansancio roer hasta el fondo de mis huesos. Estaba muriendo en vida, lo juro. Al menos tenía un pequeño consuelo, ya era mi hora de salida, por lo que sólo debía ir a buscar mis cosas y conducir directo a casa.

En realidad, tenía planeado ir con Levi, pero como no había recibido ningún otro mensaje suyo —y como él estaba en línea y aún así no me había respondido a lo último que le envié—, pensé que se había enojado conmigo. Así que deseché todo plan que armé en mi mente y me hundí en mi miseria interna mientras me intentaba levantar de mi lugar —porque de verdad todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor—. Entonces, una vez que lo logré y estuve completamente seguro de que podía caminar —y no necesitaría arrastrarme hasta mi oficina en una de esas sillas con rueditas—, mi móvil sonó.

El sonido que provenía desde el bolsillo de mi pantalón me sacó un susto tremendo, tanto así que salté en mi lugar mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho. A ese paso de verdad iba a morir joven.

 **Levi.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 9:30 p.m._

 **[Entonces… ¿ vendrás o no a mi casa, mocoso? Estoy demasiado desesperado, realmente necesito verte. Sino vienes tendré que hacerme cargo yo solo de esto.]** _9:30 p.m._

Está de más decir que no necesité otra señal.

 **(…)**

Llegué a su casa en tiempo récord.

Una de las cosas que agradecía al salir tan tarde del trabajo, era que no tenía que lidiar con el tráfico de nuevo. Por las noches, María se volvía más bien una ciudad tranquila, callada. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, quitándome la corbata y guardándola en mi bolsillo —sólo para que no viera la terrible mancha de café— mientras esperaba a que él me abriera.

Y por supuesto, eso no tardó en suceder.

Levi estaba ahí; el cabello negro, en ese corte militar que me volvía todo loco, estaba revuelto. La camiseta gris oscuro totalmente arrugada, cubriéndole apenas los muslos, los ojos verde oliva brillando en anticipación y esos labios sonrosados curvándose en una sonrisa coqueta.

Casi me quedé sin aliento. _Casi._

—Tardaste, mocoso —susurró, con una voz que me pareció de los más erótica. Luego, muy, muy despacio se lamió el labio inferior provocando que, incluso sólo con eso, mi polla saltara con emoción.

Él lo estaba disfrutando, por supuesto. A Levi le gustaba que observara cada pequeñísima parte de él con hambre, como si deseara devorarlo en cualquier momento. Y joder, claro que lo deseaba.

Jadeé.

—Lo siento, nene —respondí, sin dejar de admirar la _cena_ frente a mí—. El trabajo estaba _matándome_.

Levi sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece entonces si yo te _revivo_?

Y entonces, no hubo ningún otro pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza. Todo se cubrió de negro y simplemente dejé que mis instintos _más_ bajos se apoderaran de mí. En sólo cuestión de segundos, ya había cerrado la puerta a mi espalda mientras acorralaba a Levi en la pared más cercana, y le comía esa sensual boca a besos.

Él ahogó un suculento gemido que saboreé como nunca, cuando mi lengua se inmiscuyó en su boca. Repasé cada pequeño y recóndito lugar de su cavidad, centrándome en su paladar y después uniendo su lengua con la mía. La saliva no tardó en empezar a correr por sus labios, dándole una imagen quizá hasta más sensual.

Todo dejó de tener sentido para entonces. Sólo quería disfrutar de mi novio por completo, quería escucharlo jadear mi nombre y gritar incoherencias mientras lo cogía en cualquier lugar.

Con ese pensamiento, mis manos cobraron vida. Dejé de sostenerle el rostro y las bajé muy despacio, tocándolo por encima de la ropa. Levi volvió a gemir entre el beso que parecía no tener fin, el sonido se convirtió en un jadeo cuando mis dedos ascendieron por la piel de sus piernas y fueron más allá, hasta tocar ese par de nalgas que disfrutaba en serio. Estrujé esa carne y delineé muy lentamente la línea que las separaba, metiendo mi dedo poco a poco…

Y lo sentí.

Él estaba mojado, su culo se contraía y estaba abierto, totalmente. Gritándome de manera descara que había estado esperando por mí. La imagen de mi novio _dedeándose_ , gimiendo y tocándose creó una tormenta en mi interior. Tormenta que sólo él lograría aplacar.

—¿Levi? —gruñí, en su boca, con la excitación nublándome por completo cuando enterré mi dedo un poco más en él y sentí el cálido lubricante mojando todo su ano.

Levi se estremeció, con las piernas temblándole. Gimió incluso cuando mi mano separó su nalga izquierda mientras otro dedo se inmiscuía en su ano, jugando con ese estrecho y candente interior.

—Me tuviste esperando, idiota —jadeó, enredando mis cabellos entre sus dedos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un montón de saliva en los labios—. Te lo dije, estaba desesperado. Realmente te deseaba, así que tuve que hacerme cargo —explicó, despacio, dejando un beso candente en mi barbilla—. Pero no fue suficiente, Eren. Te deseo, te quiero a ti… sólo a ti, bebé.

Tras esas palabras me perdí.

 **(…)**

No supe cómo ni en qué momento llegamos a su habitación, pero antes de darme cuenta ya lo tenía bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo porque mis manos se deslizaban por cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo —para ese entonces la ropa ya sobraba—. Me dediqué a sus tetillas, marcando la derecha con mi lengua, sintiendo su _maravilloso_ sabor y cómo se ponía cada vez más dura tras cada lamida. Levi jadeaba con desesperación, jalaba mis cabellos y restregaba su erección contra mi piel.

Sonreí al notar su desesperación. Al parecer, yo no era el único que necesitaba _desahogarse_. Aún así, no perdí la oportunidad para hacerlo _sufrir_ un poco más. Con otra sonrisa acentuándose en mis labios, chupé su tetilla con fuerza asegurándome de dejarla roja y llena de saliva.

—Mmm… Estás _delicioso_ , nene —dije, todavía contra su piel. Me deleité con la imagen que recibí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él estaba todo sonrojado, sus orbes oscurecidos y tenía la boca entreabierta porque respiraba con dificultad.

Solté un gruñido y continué con mi trabajo. Repartí besos por cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo; empecé en sus cuello, bajé hasta sus clavículas y me entretuve de nuevo con sus tetillas. Luego seguí descendiendo y pasé mi lengua por su abdomen, hundiéndola en su coqueteo ombligo después.

—¡Uh, E-Eren! —gimió, presa del placer, cuando comencé a lamer su pubis, sin rastro alguno de vello, acercándome peligrosamente a esa polla dura y chorreante—. Va-vamos, chúpala.

¿Cómo podía negarme a ese tono tan exigente y coqueto a la vez?

—Sus deseos son órdenes —y eso fue lo último que dije.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, tomé su erección entre mis dedos. Me maravillé con esa húmeda y abrasadora sensación. Su polla palpitaba, las venas a su alrededor parecían hincharse más y más, y el presemen no dejaba de escurrir por el glande.

Se veía encantador; delicioso.

Entonces, hundí su pene en mi boca. Levi jadeó y lloriqueó alguna maldición en francés, mientras mi lengua hacía su trabajo. Se enredaba a su alrededor y chupaba con ganas, como si fuera un helado de mi sabor preferido.

Sabía salado.

Sabía a _Levi_.

Sostuve la base de su polla y succioné la punta, llevándome todo rastro de líquido preseminal, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con sus testículos hinchados en desesperación. Él soltó un gemido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tembló. El sudor le empapó la frente y empezó a arrastrarse hacia abajo, delineando su piel de manera gloriosa, casi arrastrándome a alguna clase de _orgasmo visual_.

—¡Oh por Dios, sí, sí! ¡Eren, Eren!

Diablos, sí. Amaba oírlo gemir mi nombre de manera desesperada. Eso tan sólo lograba ponerme realmente duro. De hecho, toda esa sensual escena estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Mi polla ya palpitaba con urgencia, me exigía que la liberara de su prisión; pero aún no era tiempo.

Mi lengua se movió por toda su extensión, saboreando esas coquetas venas hinchadas y palpitantes. No me resistí más y bajé, repartiendo saliva y besos, ganándome un montón de jadeos pesados de su parte. Le escuché gruñir cuando mis labios llegaron a sus testículos, chupándolos y deleitándome con la sensación rugosa contra mi lengua.

Entonces, aprovechando que él estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones, uno de mis dedos se arrastró hasta su culo. No dudé ni un segundo más y metí mi dedo en su ano muy despacio; él todavía estaba húmedo por todo el lubricante que había usado antes, así que ingresar dos dedos más no me costó demasiado, y a él parecía no dolerle en absoluto.

Es más, su espalda se arqueó y empujó su culo contra mis dedos un poco más, mientras gemía y las lágrimas de placer corrían por su rostro. Oh joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sensual?

Totalmente ido y observando cada una de sus reacciones, empecé a mover los dedos que tenía en su interior. Esas deliciosas paredes internas me apresaban maravillosamente bien, mientras buscaba _ese_ lugar especial.

Y supe que lo encontré cuando él soltó un grito ahogado y se retorcía en la cama. La imagen fue brutal, me golpeó con fuerza verlo ahí, totalmente fuera de sí, mientras me pedía más y su ano apretaba mis dedos, me llevó al límite.

Quería cogerlo de una vez.

—¡Nhg! ¡E-Eren! Ya… mételo. Lo quiero hasta el fondo; muy profundo. Vamos, bebé… fóllame duro —pidió, la saliva adornándole los labios de manera sensual.

Su voz teñida de excitación caló hasta lo más profundo de mí; me nubló aún más —si era posible—, y me dejé llevar. Muy despacio retiré los tres dedos, observando muy atentamente su ano abierto, palpitando por sentir _algo más_ grande ahí. Mi polla saltó con emoción, ya preparada para hundirse en ese culo apretado y caliente, que siempre me llevaba a la _gloria_.

Jadeé y él simplemente sonrió. Lo hizo porque supo todo lo que estaba causando en mi interior.

Con todo el afán de tentarme todavía más, Levi se dio la vuelta. Y, _Cristo sagrado en la cruz_ , me dio una imagen tan candente que jamás olvidaré. Él se puso en cuatro y levantó el trasero en mi dirección. Había lubricante escurriéndose por su culo, dejando un rastro húmedo y cálido por sus muslos y bajando más y más, mientras su ano se contraía, llamándome en silencio.

—Vamos, mocoso —murmuró, moviendo el trasero de manera coqueta, mientras volteaba para verme y deslizaba un dedo por la nalga derecha, llevándolo hasta tocar su agujero—. ¿Lo ves, Eren? ¿Puedes ver cuánto te deseo? No te contengas, Eren. Cógeme duro, hazme gritar toda la noche.

Y bueno, eso hice.

Lo más rápido que pude, me quité la ropa interior y la aventé hacia algún lugar. Mi polla se liberó, totalmente erecta, hinchada y mojada.

Entonces, sin esperar más, me acomodé frente a su sensual culo y puse una mano en su cadera. Con la otras sostuve mi adolorido pene y, sólo para hacernos sufrir un poquito, empecé a tallar la húmeda punta contra su palpitante ano, dejando líquido preseminal ahí. Levi jadeó, yo gruñí y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás. La sensación era fantástica, pero necesitaba más.

Quería mucho más.

Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, simplemente empujé la cadera hacia adelante con fuerza. Su interior me succionó al instante; me recibió cálido, mojado y apretado, haciéndome perder lo poco de cordura que me quedaba. Levi lloriqueó alguna cosa, su voz se ahogó cuando hundió la cabeza en una almohada, incapaz de soportarlo.

—¡Nhg! ¡E-Eren! Estás… estás tan hinchado… —balbuceó, cuando di el primer embiste profundo.

En realidad, estaba actuando como un jodido animal. Me movía rápido, casi sin pensar, mientras le sostenía por la cadera para mantenerlo en su lugar. Metía y sacaba mi erección escuchado el morboso sonido que producían nuestras pieles al chocar. Era húmedo, duro, excitante, grandioso.

Su interior me apretaba de manera deliciosa cada vez que golpeaba su próstata sin reparo. Amaba esa sensación; me encanta sentirme así de aprisionado, succionado. Choqué contra su dulce punto de nervios y él jadeó y echó la cabeza para atrás, dándome una escena inigualable. Podía escucharlo jadear y pedirme más, completamente perdido, mientras se masturbaba.

Su pequeña, pero experta, mano de deslizaba por toda su dura erección, se concentraba en la punta y bajaba hasta acariciarse los testículos. Sentí mi pene palpitar y gruñí. Gruñí porque aquello era demasiado. Levi sabía exactamente cómo _manejarme_.

Abrumado por todo, me ceñí sobre su cuerpo y succioné con empeño la piel de su cuello, disfrutando el sabor de su piel mezclada con el salado sudor. Él gimió mi nombre, sus ano me apretó un poco más y las embestidas se salieron de control. Los morbosos sonidos aumentaron en la habitación; gruñidos desenfrenados, jadeos a medias y pieles golpeando.

Diablos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Me perdí totalmente cuando mi vista se centró en su culo; mi polla húmeda entraba y salía sin esfuerzo, hasta el punto en que mis testículos chocaban contra sus nalgas en cada profunda embestida.

Quería llenarlo todo. Quería dejar su ano rojo y lleno de semen. Quería que me pidiera más.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡A-ahí, Eren! —balbuceó, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza— ¡Uh, sí! No-no pares.

—Le-Levi...

Los escalofríos capturaron mi piel entera cuando Levi empezó a apretarme más. Gruñí y empujé la cadera con más fuerza. Los movimientos comenzaban a volverse erráticos porque ya no podía soportarlo más. Una opresión se formó en mi vientre bajo, advirtiéndome que no duraría mucho.

—Uhmm… Ya… ya casi, bebé… —susurré, besando la piel de su espalda.

Le escuché jadear y concentré mis embistes en su próstata, uno tras otro. Y Levi no lo aguantó mucho más.

Con un grito se dejó ir por completo; su cuerpo tembló sin descanso mientras su interior palpitaba, llevándome al borde de la locura. Gemí, enterré los dedos en la piel de su cadera y me dejé ir. Mi semen se disparó en su interior, mojándole hasta las entrañas, provocando que él soltara un jadeo ante la cálida y morbosa sensación.

Luego, todo fue un reconfortante silencio.

 **(…)**

—Bueno, definitivamente no esperaba eso —confesé, un par de minutos después, cuando ambos estábamos en su cama descansando un poco.

Levi murmuró algo, realmente no le entendí porque él estaba bocabajo, así que su voz se ahogaba contra las sábanas y almohadas. Reí con ganas y dejé un beso pequeño en su nuca rapada. Su olor me abrumó por completo, y sólo quería seguir besándolo y consintiéndolo.

—Lo siento, amor. No entendí.

Él suspiró y volteó lentamente para poder verme.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —confesó, con las mejillas teñidas de un coqueto rojo—. A-además me habías comentado que tus días en la oficina te tenían estresado… yo, pues yo sólo quería ayudarte un poco con eso.

Uh, demonios. ¿Ya había mencionado que tenía al novio más pequeño y adorable del mundo?

Sentí una calurosa ráfaga subir por mi estómago y concentrarse en mi corazón, mientras una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se formaba en mi rostro. No podía creer que él realmente había hecho eso sólo por mí.

—Diablos, bebé. ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo?

Él hundió el rostro colorado en la almohada.

—Cállate. Que te quede claro que jamás volveré a enviarte esa clase de mensaje —gruñó—. ¡Es vergonzoso, caray!

Me reí.

—Pero admite que disfrutabas enviarlos porque sabías que me excitaría. Bastardo —bromeé.

Levi levantó el rostro con una sonrisa medio torcida en el rostro.

—Bueno, tal vez _sí_ lo disfruté un poco.

Bufé.

Aunque no negaría que aquella había sido la mejor ronda de mensajes que pude haber recibido alguna vez.

Adiós al estrés por el resto de la semana.

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que no es el mejor fic que he escrito, pero realmente me esforcé para que me quedara bonito y cómico (?), así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poco XD (sobretodo tú Neko❤). No sé, es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía una revista **Cosmopolitan** _(obvio, porque soy una mujer de mundo (?) :B_ ). El artículo decía sobre sexo y te daban consejos y todo eso XD. Los mensajes que envía Levi los saqué de ahí, son más o menos como los puse, pero yo le agregué algunas cosas y cambié otras XD.

En fin, es todo lo que tengo para comentar, así que pasen un súper bonito día❤.

¡Oh, y no se les olvide dejar un review. Son mi alimento de cada día!

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
